


The Sweetest Taste

by always_in_my_heart



Category: victor - Fandom, victuri - Fandom, yuri - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: Anime, Gay, Homo, Homosexual, M/M, ice skating anime, not straight - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_in_my_heart/pseuds/always_in_my_heart
Summary: Victor is sick and Yuri has to take care of him... you know how it goes.





	The Sweetest Taste

“Yuuuuriiii~~” Victor called from their bedroom, followed by a cough. Yuri was in the kitchen, making Victor some white tea, he googled what kind of tea helps with colds, and his mother happened to make white tea all of the time when he lived with her. He sent her a quick text asking for the recipe, now here he is thirty minutes later, making his sick fiance some tea.  
“I’ll be right there, Victor. Hold on,” Yuri said while pouring the hot beverage into Victor’s favorite mug; it was a white mug with a picture of them in Barcelona on it. The corner of Yuri’s mouth twitched, remembering the fond memories.  
His nostalgia was interrupted by a fit of coughs, then, “Yuri~~ Hurry up! I miss you…”  
Yuri chuckled to himself then said, “I’m going as fast as I can!” Yuri then took the mug, along with a couple cookies he baked earlier while Victor was napping. He pushed the door open with his hip, to be welcomes by a shirtless Victor, glistening from sweat and surrounded in blankets. Victor sat up, face red and shiny, but he smiled.  
“Oh, did you make me some tea?” Victor asked happily.  
“I did, it’s my mom’s recipe, as well,” Yuri said fondly, as he walked over to Victor, “How are you feeling?”  
“Sick, like death, if I’m being quite honest,” Victor sighed as he took the mug from Yuri, “I think I’m getting a fever.”  
“You felt a bit warm earlier,” Yuri said as he set down the plate of cookies on their nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his hand up to Victor’s forehead, “Ick, you’re so sweaty. You for sure have a fever, wait right here.”  
Yuri left the room, leaving a blushing Victor behind to sip his tea. How can he do that so casually? He’s so handsome and sweet. Victor had the best fiance. The tea wasn't the greatest, but it was great because Yuri made it and worked so hard.  
Yuri returned with two cloths, a small bucket of water, and their first aid kit that’s decorated with flower stickers Victor insisted on buying. He set the small bucket on the nightstand and the first aid kit on the bed. He dunked one of the cloths into the water and carefully squeezed it.  
“Here,” Yuri said softly as he folded the cloth then placed it on Victor’s forehead. Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off of Yuri as he moved, “Open your mouth.” Victor did as he was told and Yuri placed a thermometer under Victor’s tongue, “Close.” After a few seconds, the thermometer beeped and Yuri slid it from Victor’s mouth and sighed as he read it, “38.5”.  
“What?! Really?! I’ve never had a temperature that high…” Victor trailed off, sipping his tea again.  
“Well, serves you right for skinny dipping with Chris the other day during winter,” Yuri grumbles.  
Victor laughed and nodded, “You’re right. That wasn’t very smart of us.”  
“No, it wasn’t,” Yuri huffed as he got some medicine in a spoon, “Here, you’re due for your next dose of medicine.”  
Victor opened his mouth as Yuri lifted the spoon, his other hand under the spoon incase it dripped. Victor craned his neck forward and caught the spoon with his mouth, medicine cooly trailing down his throat. Yuri removed the spoon and put it on top of the first aid kit. He took the other cloth and started patting around Victor’s face.  
“You probably feel gross with all this sweat, huh?” Yuri said softly, concentrating on his task. Victor’s face got even more red as Yuri did this, why was he getting so flustered? It was probably because he was sick, right? That had to be it. “I’ll change your cloth every so often, just let me know when you want it changed,” Yuri said, putting the other cloth on the bedside table. He gathered all of the items he had brought in and exited.  
“Okay,” Victor whispered to himself once Yuri had left. He finished the tea, then grabbed one of the cookies. Victor rarely ever had sweets, but Yuri made them, so he had to eat them. He enjoyed every single bite, because he could taste the love Yuri put into them. That was the sweetest taste he could think of.  
Yuri suddenly walked back in, slightly startling Victor. He was walking quite fast, which confused Victor. He was walking right towards him. What should he do? Is he mad at him? Victor’s mind raced, but before he could do anything, Yuri plopped down on the bed next to him, face down into the pillow.  
“Uh… Yuri…?” Victor asked softly, which caused Yuri to turn onto his side, eyes still closed, and wrap his arms around Victor and cuddle his face into the crook of his neck. Victor’s breath caught in his throat, he was unsure of what to do. Why did he feel like he had a high school crush on his fiance? He shouldn’t become this flustered over these things anymore, but there he was. Flustered as could be.  
Eventually, he wrapped his arms around Yuri and held him close. He really enjoyed times like that, where their house was quiet, and the only sounds were the birds outside, their breathing and heartbeats. Yuri sure looked tired, Victor noticed. Was it because of him?  
Now that he thought about it, he did keep him up quite a bit...  
“Yuriii~~~ Can you make me some soup?”  
“Yuuuri~~~ Could you get me another blanket?”  
“Yuri~” “Yes?” “I love you~~” “I love you, too, Victor.”  
Victor also broke out into fits of coughing several times.  
Victor frowned, suddenly feeling guilty. He soon felt his eyelids getting progressively heavier, so he decided to kiss Yuri’s forehead then let his eyelids drop, giving into sleep almost immediately after.  
Victor loved Yuri more than anything, and he wished he could show him that more.

\--

The next morning Yuri woke up to a cold bed. He scrunched his eyebrows then opened his eyes, confused. He looked at their scattered pillows and wrinkled sheets. Yet, no Victor. He frowned and sat up, hair in every direction. He flopped his hand on the nightstand, looking for his glasses. Once he finally grasped them, he put them on then plopped back on the bed.  
He wrapped the blanket around him, then took out his phone. He scrolled through his Instagram feed, seeing what his friends and competitors were up to. He saw a post Chris made of himself nearly naked in bed, Phichit was with Guang Hong again, etc. He sighed and put his phone down, laying on his side, enveloped in a big blanket. He suddenly noticed the noise happening in their house.  
There were dishes clinking, sizzling, and frustrated mumbling. Yuri assumed that Victor was showering or something, but that did not seem to be the case. So Yuri got up and walked out into the kitchen to see Victor, who was wearing boxers and a gray t-shirt. He was at the stove, making breakfast.  
“Whatcha doin’?” Yuri asked, causing Victor to jump with a slight scream.  
“Yuri! What are you doing awake? Go back to sleep!” Victor panicked, trying to cover what he was doing.  
“Why?”  
“Because…”  
“No, I have to pee.”  
“Then go pee! Don’t come in the kitchen or I’ll throw fruit at you.”  
“Okay, okay.”  
Yuri chuckled and walked into the bathroom. He gasped when he saw his reflection, so he decided to take a quick shower after he peed.  
After he showered, he walked out with the towel around his waist, a towel wrapped around his head, and his clothes held close to his chest.  
“I’m not looking, spare the fruit!’ Yuri called as he quickly scurried back to their room. He applied some deodorant then put on some boxers, a red t-shirt and some leggings. His hair was slicked back by the water and sat on the bed.  
“Oh, Yuuuriii~~” Victor called the second Yuri sat down. Yuri sighed, but couldn’t help his smile.  
“What?” He called back.  
“Come here!”  
“Why?”  
“Cause I want you to!”  
“Fine!”  
Yuri got up and walked out to the kitchen. He was met with a display of different foods and a bouquet of flowers in the middle of their table. Yuri’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.  
“Victor… Wh-”  
“It’s for you, my love!”  
“But, Victor… You’re the sick one! I’m supposed to be taking care of you.” Yuri whined, but smiled so big.  
“I felt bad about you taking care of me all the time, so I wanted to treat you like the prince you are,” Victor said bashfully.  
Yuri’s facial expression went soft with a small smile, “Victor, that’s sweet. Thank you. I’ll treat you to lunch and dinner.”  
“Let’s make them together,” Victor walked over to Yuri and rested his hands on his waist and placed a peck on his forehead.  
Yuri nodded, face blushing madly, “Okay.”  
They sat down and ate breakfast, a selection of fruits, pancakes, and baked goods. They chatted and laughed, feeling the air fill with their soft, warm love. Yuri tended to Victor’s needs, but Victor helped as much as he could, being sick and all. They worked together and neither complained once. Except when Victor needed a nap, like seriously needed one. So, they napped together.


End file.
